1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to backpacks, and more specifically to a hard shell backpack that includes a chair that can also be used as a toilet and includes a water heating system that provides a heated shower that is adjustable in temperature containing both hot and cold attributes.
2. Prior Art
Most backpacks are made of some kind of material such as cloth with a frame consisting of either aluminum or a light steel with few exceptions. Some offer some kind of sitting device as seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,451 wherein a storage bag is attached to a foldable chair frame and to U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,792 wherein the frame of the pack converts to a beach type chair. U.S. Pat. No. 4,487,345 shows a typical wooden chair with a container attached to its backside. U.S. Pat. No. 3,307,758 shows a bag and backrest that includes ropes to hold the seat and back together. U.S. Pat. No. 3,662,932 shows a box like pack that converts to a stool. The frame must be unscrewed from the pack and then reattached to form the legs of the stool. U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,739 shows a frame set up which when collapsed may act as a backpack and when unfolded makes a chair with a bag hanging from the side rails of the pack. U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,165 shows a frame of a backpack that once the pack is removed from the frame the seat can be attached to a tree for support. U.K. Pat. 2,023,412 shows a rigid shell backpack that can be set upon.
Swiss Patent 182,847 shows a backpack with multiple compartments. WIPO Patent 094019985 shows a backpack that has multiple compartments that can be removed from the hard frame of the pack. German Patent 248098 shows a backpack that also has multiple compartments based on a flat rigid back.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,874,119 shows a backpack that has hinges on the top and sides of the pack to allow access to the inside of the pack.
Although these packs conform in to some kind of sitting device through various means all differ from the present invention. None of these have the present configuration that may be used as a toilet nor do they have a heated shower. It is the intention of this invention to be more elegant, more comfortable and more luxurious than known in the prior art.